shadowraidersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ascension
The final episode of Season 2, and the series finale of Shadow Raiders. The death of Lord Mantel and the disappearance of the Beast Planet leaves Planet Rock without a ruler and Blokk without a planet. This leads Graveheart to find Rock a new leader and Blokk to plot revenge against him by attacking his homeworld. Appearing in " " * Planet Rock ** Graveheart ** Jade ** Captain Feldspar * Prince Pyrus * King Cryos * Lady Zera * Emperor Femur * Pelvus * Sternum * Princess Tekla * Blokk Plot At Lord Mantel's publicly televised funeral, Graveheart delivers his eulogy, calling him a brave king who died for his world, as revealing Mantel's betrayal would demoralize the Alliance. Three Quarriors watching him on a television screen are then murdered by Blokk, who vows to exact vengeance against him. After the funeral, the heads of the Alliance accuse Jade of betrayal for giving Mantel the Alliance defense codes, which allowed him to take control of the Alliance. Meanwhile, in the Clavicle, Pelvus laments Femur's return to the throne until Sternum startles Pelvus by briefly pointing a gun at him. Sternum asks Pelvus to bring him cannolis, and to tell him about the Alliance's strengths and weaknesses, causing Pelvus to faint. Back at Mantel's throne room, Graveheart defends Jade's actions. He explains that right before the ceremony, she told him it the only way she could convince the late king to use the Battle Moons in their fight against Remora. He added that as Mantel's Captain of the Guard, it was her duty to obey him anyway. Graveheart then reminds his allies that Rock needs a new ruler, and since he's too busy leading the Alliance to rule himself, he convinces Jade to ascend the throne instead. Jade undertakes The Foundation of the Soul, the ritual one must pass to earn leadership of Rock, which involves facing and defeating her personal fears and demons. While Jade's in the Foundation Chamber passing her trials, Blokk kills Captain Feldspar's security team in Rock's World Engine control center. He takes control of the World Engine, then has Feldspar contact the Alliance to deliver a message to them. After Femur returns to the Clavicle, he is seen holding the Jungle Planet plant when Pelvus nearly blasts him, thinking he was Sternum. Pelvus tells the Emperor of his meeting with Sternum and of his concern that he wants them both dead for deposing him. Femur tells Pelvus he believes his brother has forgiven him, because Sternum could have fragged him at any time while they were on the Prison Planet, but he didn't. With the Jungle Planet plant still in hand, he tells Pelvus they're going to see his brother, together, and to bring the cannolis. Blokk makes the leaders of the Alliance watch him kill Feldspar, then tells them that unless they give him Graveheart, he will send Rock on a collision course with the nearest star. After Jade tells Graveheart she's succeeded in becoming ruler of Rock, Cryos tells him of Blokk's ultimatum. Graveheart grabs a Forcefield Generator to fight Blokk with, then heads for the telepod to the World Engine control center to confront him. A group of Quarriors are shown evacuating the part of the planet overlooking the approaching star. At the World Engine core, Graveheart interrupts Blokk's monologue and engages him in battle while Voxx, Tekla, and Cryos get the engine's systems back online to steer the planet away from the star. Blokk tells Graveheart the Beast punished him terribly for every defeat he suffered, and he blames Graveheart for it. Graveheart yells at Blokk for all the people and worlds he's destroyed in the name of the Beast Planet, and forces the Forcefield Generator onto Blokk, which disintegrates him. Then Graveheart passes out from exhaustion. Queen Jade sits at her throne in front of a crowd of Quarriors and the leaders of the alliance, including Zuma, Femur, Pelvus, Sternum, Cryos, Zera, Pyrus, Tekla, and Voxx, while Graveheart kneels before her. For saving the world, again, and for his loyalty and service to the Alliance, Jade restores Graveheart's status as a full citizen of Rock. As the people cheer, he delivers a final speech, promising everyone that their planets' wars are over, and that they'll work together to forge a new and everlasting peace. He ends his speech by declaring, "The threat of the Beast Planet is behind us FOREVER!" The episode, and the series, ends with the caption "Planet Reptizar: On Doomsday" as the Beast Planet consumes it, echoing the beginning of the series. See Also *View more images from this episode Category:Episodes Category:Final Conflict Category:Season 2 Category:Written by Dan DiDio Category:Written by Ken Pontac Category:Directed by George Roman Samilski Category:Planet Rock